Lizzie
Lizzie is a character and optional party member in Dragon Quest VI, and the only non-slime monster that joins the Hero. Though seemingly a simple brute, Lizzie is actually a sensitive soul trying to find her way in the world as her instincts dictate, clouded by her infatuation with Terry. She is the only hacksaurus that can be recruited in VI. Appearance Lizzie is a hacksaurus, thus she keeps the green scales, frills, and tiny wings that hacksauruses are known for. She has red eyes as well and carries a large axe, a trait common among hacksaurus. Personality Though mostly devoid of personality in the original version of VI, the lengthy party chat in the remake has reinvented her completely. Full of curiosity, she is a naive woman eager to learn more about the world of humans and much of her dialogue will revolve around asking questions regarding objects or people the Hero has just interacted with. A shrinking violet at heart, she feels most comfortable and secure around the party, and even states that she considers them to be her family. Select bits of party chat reveal that she takes pride in her immense strength, but she also is also slightly insecure, wondering if she's strong enough to protect the party and if she could have made a difference in the battle against Murdaw. Contrasting this, she's prone to gushing about things she enjoys, specifically rabbits and bunny girl accessories. Despite her limited understanding of etiquette Lizzie makes an effort to be polite, though this won't stop her from drooling incessantly while indoors. Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest VI Lizzie was first encountered by the Hero and his group in Wayfarer's Pass near Arkbolt when she and other monsters interfered in the construction of a tunnel leading through a mountain chain. The Hero's party was sent by the King of Arkbolt to remedy the problem, only for Terry to kill her in combat and take her to Arkbolt Castle before the group could make a move. Her corpse was left in the castle's prison, and eventually revived through unknown means. Unlike before, she was no longer hostile towards the people around her, waiting calmly in her cell and asking to meet "the blue swordsman" again. Upon Terry's recruitment into the Hero's party, Lizzie decides to join the party's cause as well. Recruitment Due to their connection, Lizzie's recruitment requires Terry to have joined the party, after the events of Cloudsgate Citadel. At this point, if the player brings Terry to Lizzie in the Arkbolt dungeons, she will join. Characteristics Being a monster, Lizzie has a much higher level of resistance to magic and the elements than her human companions. Full immunity: * Whack, Snooze, Poof, Fizzle, Drain Magic, Paralysis, Ban Dance. Strong resistance: * Sizz, Fire breath, Bang, Fuddle, Dazzle, being stunned. Weak resistance: * Frizz, Sap, Poison, and the very, very rare "summoned army" attacks. She has no resistance to zap, crack, ice breath, strike/rock skills, and is 'vulnerable' to Dragon slash. With all this in mind, the Flame armour and Flame shield are her best equipment options, with the more potent pieces being reserved for more vulnerable humans and slimes. Statistics Skills Lizzie joins the party with the Dragon class, and as such does not require use of Draconic Diligence. Aside from class abilities, Lizzie learns a few skills on her own: Trivia * Unlike the recruitable Slimes, Lizzie's range of dialogue through Party Chat is on par with the human characters and responds directly to both NPC comments & events. * In the SFC version of VI, Lizzie did not retain her species' resistances to elemental and debilitative magic, making her just as dependent on armour as human characters. * It is strongly hinted through party chat that Lizzie has a crush on Terry. The most explicit example can be seen by bringing Terry and Lizzie to the bar in Port Haven and speaking to Donna the bunny girl, where Lizzie will roar in frustration over the attention Terry is receiving. ** Another example is seen after speaking to the girl by the well and her grandfather in the Somnia of the Lower World, where she will mention how proud she is to be with Terry, and interject to the old man's claims of the Hero being kindhearted by saying the silver-haired swordsman is just as kind. * Lizzie prefers cats over dogs, describing the latter as too noisy. Party chat activated after the Hero has interacted with a mutt will show her being either agitated or uncomfortable, though she will remark that Max Wynne's dog Silver is very reliable. * Lizzie hates the scent and taste of alcohol, and is perplexed as to why humans enjoy it. * If party chat is used in exceedingly hot places such as the magma chambers under Murdaw's Keep or Aridea, Lizzie will complain about it being too hot for her. This is likely written just for humor's sake, but could also be a reference to the prevailing theory that dinosaurs were warm-blooded. * The mortalkind tongue is likely Lizzie's second language, as she has a tough time understanding figures of speech, jokes, and her grammar is broken. Category:Dragon Quest VI recruitable monsters